Beck's Nightmare
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Can this all be reality when Jade rejects Beck? Bade. One-Shot.


**_A/N: Hi everyone! Here's just a short, Bade one-shot drabble I wrote in 60 minutes._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I Want You Back, Titanic, or the wedding sermon._**

**_The sermon was taken from: .edu/~  
>The lyrics to I Want You Back was taken from: . <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

Into this holy union Dean Jacob Montgomery and Jadelyn Angela West now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." the priest droned monotonously.

"Stop this wedding!" A determined Beck Oliver barged in through the large double doors and shouted. All of the guests turned around. An angry looking Jade turned around from the alter. He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Jade, Jade… I love you." Beck said. "I know this is super late, but give me one more chance, please?" Beck looked at Jade with his chocolate brown, pleading eyes.

Jade gave him an impatient look and rolled her eyes.

Soon, Tori, André, Robbie, and Cat joined Beck, at where he was standing in the middle of the aisle. Jade just stared at them, wide eyed. Her eyes full of anger and at the same time curiosity. Dean on the other hand, was furious. He was just about to call for security, when Jade held one of his hands as a signal to not.

That was when Beck began to sing.

_Ohhhhhh_

_Let me tell you now_

_Ohhhh_

_(Ohhhh)_

_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

So many memories began to fill Jade's head, as Beck continued to sing.

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_(show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Her high school gang singing in the background added to the bittersweet memories of the time in Yerbia.

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now_

Beck was smiling at Jade as he sang. Jade blushed. Jade was glad the veil was covering her face.

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_

_(show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Uh-huh_

_A buh buh buh buh [2 times]_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

That was when, she realized Dean was very pale next to her, and snapped back to reality. Now she was mad, again.

_Baby, Baby (Ohh)_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

She almost forgot for a split second that she's Jadelyn West. She couldn't get her emotions get the best of her.

_Spare me of this cause_

_Oh baby I need one more chance ha_

_I tell ya that I love you_

_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_I want you back [5 times] _

Cat sang what Jade had sung in Yerbia, and before Jade could blink, the song was over.

"Jade, will you take me back?" Beck asked sweetly, with his irresistible smile and his big brown eyes looking at her straight in the eye.

"No. You had your chance, Beck; and you blew it." Jade replied sternly.

Beck opened his eyes

"Woah." He said breathlessly. All of that felt so real… He sniffed the air and inhaled the fragrance of Jade's shampoo.

"Bad dream?" Jade asked groggily. Jade was in his arms, and the two had just fallen asleep in the midst of watching Titanic. The movie had obviously ended, as the credits were rolling. Jade took the DVD out of the DVD player and went back to her spot in Beck's arms. They laid there, very still on the couch. Then, he kissed her forehead in hopes of not letting the dream actually happen.

That was when Beck felt a sudden rush of cold air tickle his skin. He shivered and felt goosebumps rise on his right arm. Beck opened his eyes, and found himself alone in his RV. He recounted the events of that day. Beck ate a sandwich, met up with Jade at the park, and broke up with her. Broke up with her? Oh yeah… Why did they break up again? It was a stupid reason… That was when things began to make sense to Beck. He had woken up from a dream of a nightmare. It was 2 A.M. His only hope was that he was not late.

Beck pressed 2 on his phone. As he was pressing send, his hand shook. He was nervous.

"Hello?" Jade answered after three rings. Beck was now 100% sure he needed to get his woman back into his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Honestly, this idea came to me, while watching a baseball game... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! BADE FOREVER. Just saying. You might be wondering why I haven't been updating my other stories... Well, my Degrassi stories are on my mom's computer which is not working at its best... As soon as I can get it to stop being an angsty computer, I will post more chapters. The other Bade story I have, "Death" will most likely be updated this weekend... I have a chapter on my MacBook Pro. I just need to finish editing it! Alright, I need to go and read, "To Kill a Mockingbird" for my Honors English class tomorrow.<em>**

**_Until I post again, nosleepfrappuccinogirl97_**


End file.
